Hair-Do
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: Keahlian Yamanbagiri yang tidak diketahui banyak orang.


**Hai!**

 **Ane balik dengan rambut indah para toudan~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Touken Ranbu©DMM GAMES/NITRO+

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengepang rambut Juzumaru."

Krik...krik...

Suara gaib jangkrik memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka setelah kalimat itu diutarakan.

Mata menatap kaget si pirang _Uchigatana_ dengan banyak _complex_ itu.

"Boleh saja," jawab Juzumaru dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Yamanbagiri mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat kaget dengan jawaban itu.

"E-ermmm, itu seharusnya tidak meninggalkan kepalaku, maksudku-!"

 **Bluuush~**

Yamanbagiri menyembunyikan dirinya kedalam kain lusuh yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Hahaha~ Pemalu sekali kau, Yamanbagiri~ Sangat manis~"

"Mikazuki- _dono_ , tidak baik menggoda orang lain. Yamanbagiri- _dono_ hanya mengutarakan keinginannya."

"Kau sama saja, Ichigo..."

Yamanbagiri menyesal mengiyakan ajakan Ichigo untuk duduk bersama dengannya, Mikazuki, Kogitsunemaru, dan Juzumaru menikmati teh seduhan Mikazuki.

"P-permisi...! Aku ada u-urusan lain...!"

Beranjaklah sang _uchigatana_ , meninggalkan para _tachi_ yang terlihat cukup terhibur.

Tapi Juzumaru diam-diam memiliki ide lain.

.

.

.

"...Gokotai...Naki..."

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Yamanbagiri dengan wajah semerah rambut Shinano di pintu masuk.

"Yamanbagiri- _san_? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Gokotai dengan nada khawatir, menghentikan aktivitas melipat baju sejenak.

Yamanbagiri terlihat pucat.

"...Iya..." helaan panjang seraya kaki melangkah masuk dan tangan menggeser pintu untuk menutupnya. "Aku hanya mengucapkan hal bodoh dan memalukan...dimana Sengo?"

Gokotai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sama Kikkou, di beranda selatan," jawab Nakigitsune tanpa bantuan rubahnya. "Tumben mencari Sengo, saudaramu akan khawatir jika mereka tahu."

Godaan lagi.

Yamanbagiri memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Justru sebaliknya, itu sangat lucu."

"Hmph.." Yamanbagiri merajuk, dan memilih untuk berpamitan. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, permisi."

Srak.

Thud.

Gokotai mengerjapkan matanya ke arah Nakigitsune, bingung bukan main.

"Yamanbagiri hanya perlu menghibur diri," tutur Nakigitsune dengan senyuman lembut khas miliknya. "Sengo dan Kikkou akan berusaha untuk menghiburnya."

"Ah...baiklah kalau begitu..."

Nakigitsune dan rubahnya saling berbagi pandangan penuh makna.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu~ jadi begitu~"

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja, Yamanbagiri? Juzumaru saja memperbolehkan."

Yamanbagiri manyun seraya menyisir rambut Sengo.

Benar kata Nakigitsune, kedua _uchigatana_ 'menghebohkan' yang ia cari berada di beranda selatan, sedang menikmati hari bebas tugas ditemani seduhan teh dan camilan.

Yamanbagiri tiba tanpa ada tanda apapun, dan langsung melepas ikatan rambut yang mengikat rambut Sengo, sebelum mulai menyisir.

Sengo tidak menolak, malah dia sangat senang setiap kali Yamanbagiri mengurus rambutnya.

Tangan dan pergerakan lembut, disertai ketenangan setiap kali _uchigatana_ pirang itu melakukannya.

Sengo yakin belum ada orang lain yang pernah ditangani rambutnya oleh Yamanbagiri Kunihiro selain dirinya.

"Sangat memalukan," gerutu Yamanbagiri, menyisir pelan bagian-bagian yang kusut. "Ditambah lagi, aku hanyalah sebuah tiruan."

"Gak ada hubungannya, goblok."

Yamanbagiri meringis ngeri saat mendengar kata-kata 'gaul' ala Aruji mereka keluar dari mulut Kikkou.

"Huhuhu~ Kikkou benar, Yamanbagiri," tambah Sengo. "Walaupun aku mau menjadi satu-satunya pelanggan exclusivemu, aku tidak se-egois itu."

"Cih. Diamlah, topik ini aku tutup."

Keduanya hanya tertawa.

Yamanbagiri memang pemalu.

.

.

.

Makan siang tiba, dan saat itulah Yamanbagiri selesai menata dan menghias rambut Sengo.

Dan sepertinya berlebihan.

"Huhuhu~ aku suka bunganya~"

"Sangat indah dan menawan~"

Yamanbagiri menarik tudungnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Hanya kepangan menyamping sederhana yang ditambah oleh beberapa bunga yang Kikkou cari dan temukan.

"Sudah makan siang," ujar Kikkou, tersenyum ke arah Yamanbagiri. "Ayo, Yamanbagiri."

Keduanya menarik tangan Yamanbagiri, dengan niatan untuk mengajaknya bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Midare terpukau akan penampilan Sengo.

"Sengo- _san_!"

Sengo menoleh, membiarkan Yamanbagiri untuk bebas memilih tempat duduk.

"Iya, Midare- _chan_?"

Mata Midare tertuju kearah rambut Sengo.

"Sengo- _san_...bisa mengepang rambut..?!" pekikan girang yang membuat beberapa menoleh karena penasaran.

"Huhuhu~ tidak," jawaban singkat dan padat, yang membuat Midare dan beberapa yang mendengar mengerjapk heran. "Yamanbagiri yang melakukan ini~ dia cukup ahli soal rambut~"

Wajah Midare kembali ceria dengan mata berbinar-binar, bersamaan dengan beberapa _Toudan_ yang menoleh kearah _uchigatana_ tempaan Kunihiro.

Sang empu berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik kedua saudaranya.

"Kelinci sialan..." gumam Yamanbagiri kesal dan malu.

"Kakaka! Belajar dari mana kau, _kyoudai_?"

Yamanbagiri mencubit Yamabushi sebagai balasan.

"YamaKu- _nii_!"

Yamanbagiri tersentak, meneguk ludah saat Midare mengepal jubahnya.

"Tolong ajarkan aku...!"

Ingin menolak, peduli setan dengan senyuman penuh ancaman dari Ichigo, tapi dirinya sangat lemah saat melihat wajah memelas milik para _tantou_.

"...Baiklah..." Yamanbagiri menghela nafas pelan. "Pilihlah siapa saja yang ingin kau jadikan kelinci percobaan." Tambahnya.

Wajah Midare berbinar-binar, amat gembira dengan jawaban Yamanbagiri, dan dengan senang hati menunjukannya.

Melalu pelukan erat.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Seru Midare, sebelum akhirnya menarik diri. "Aku akan tiba di ruangan Kunihiro secepatnya...!"

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajah Yamanbagiri yang hanya bisa dilihat Midare, membuat sang _tantou_ merona sesaat sebab kecantikan sesosok Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, aku tidak akan kemana-mana," ujar Yamanbagiri seraya menepuk pelan kepala Midare. "Dan sepertinya kakakmu sudah siap membunuhku." Tambahnya, melirik kearah Ichigo yang berusaha untuk menjaga imagenya.

"Un!" anggukkan Midare adalah yang terakhir diberikan sebelum _tantou_ dari Klan Awataguchi itu beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya disebelah Yagen.

"Huhuhu~ semangat mencari mangsa baru, Manba- _chan_ ~"

"Diamlah, kau kelinci sialan..."

"Huhuhu~ tapi kau menyayangi kelinci ini."

"Amit-amit."

Bukannya tersinggung, Sengo hanya tertawa seraya berjalan menuju Tonbokiri dan para _yari_ yang lain, menyeringai sesaat ketika matanya menyambut mata Nakigitsune.

"...Hachisuka..." panggil Yamanbagiri kearah _uchigatana_ seperjuangannya.

Hachisuka menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"...Asalkan kau tidak menyisirnya seperti Mutsunokami."

"Oi!"

Yamanbagiri menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku janji tidak akan.." tuturnya sebelum merinding mengingat bagaimana Mutsunokami menyisir rambut Kashuu dua tahun silam. "Aku tidak sekejam itu."

"...Tega ya kalian berdua."

Keduanya sama-sama menaikkan salah satu alis mereka kearah Mutsunokami.

"Kau saja yang suka berlebihan."

 **Dor!**

Duo tampang topeng menebak Mutsunokami telak di jantung.

Yang menyaksikan dan mendengar hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Kejam..hiks..."

.

.

.

"Aku terkejut kau tahu cara mengepang rambut."

" _Anta_ yang mengajariku," jawab Yamanbagiri yang sudah mulai menyisir rambut Hachisuka selagi menunggu Midare dan kelinci percobaannya. "Dulukan rambut _Anta_ pernah panjang sebelum...kau tahulah."

"Ya," Hachisuka mengangguk paham. "Mungkin _Aruji_ perlu ke medan perang sesekali lagi."

"Cih. Siapa yang akan mengurus kertas-kertas jahanam itu?"

Hachisuka malah tertawa, paham benar akan apa yang Yamanbagiri maksud.

"Kasen suka tulisan."

"Ayolah, kau bersamaku saat Kasen mengamuk dan membuat Gokotai takut karena kertas yang terus berdatangan tanpa henti."

Tok. Tok.

Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah tiba.

"Masuk," ujar Yamanbagiri, menghentikan gerakan menyisirnya untuk menyambut tamu mereka.

Sraak!

"Kogitsune- _san_ dengan senang hati membantu!"

"...Ichigo hampir memotong kepalaku...!"

Yamanbagiri mendengus pelan mengingat _tachi_ dengan perwatakan 'lemah lembut bak seorang pangeran' yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah kedok.

Dia tidak heran.

Sama sekali.

"Midare, kita bertukar percobaan saja," usul Yamanbagiri, menatap kosong rambut acak-acakan khas Kogitsunemaru. "Aku tidak yakin rambut Kogitsunemaru bisa kau kepang melihat bagaimana berantakannya."

Midare mengerjapkan mata sebelum menoleh kepada kelinci percobaannya.

"YamaKu- _nii_ benar."

Untung Midare itu menggemaskan dan memiliki kakak bak setan haus darah, coba kalo tidak, sudah Kogitsunrmaru hengkang dari tadi.

Setelah mencari posisi yang nyaman, akhirnya mereka mulai.

.

.

.

Jujur, Kogitsunemaru tidak suka jika ada orang lain selain Nakigitsune atau salah satu saudara satu penempanya yang menyentuh rambutnya.

Jadi ini cukup baru baginya.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan Mutsunokami," gumam Yamanbagiri seraya menarik pita pengikat surai putih bak salju. "Naki juga bilang kau punya kulit kepala yang sensitif. Aku akan lebih hati-hati, jadi tenanglah."

Dan dia berusaha untuk tenang.

Belaian pelan dan lembut hampir membuatnya melompat, sebelum dirinya berusaha mendapatkan belaian itu kembali.

"Kau sepertinya handal dalam hal ini, Yamanbagiri." Ujar Kogitsunemaru, menikmati setiap sapuan jemari Yamanbagiri menelusuri rambutnya.

"Diriku juga terkejut," tambah Hachisuka, mengiyakan ucapan Kogitsunemaru. "Jangan tersinggung, Yaman, tapi sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku pikir kau hanya mengerti kekerasan."

"Aku belajar untuk tidak mudah tersinggung dengan kata-kata, Hachi," balas Yamanbagiri. "Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki niat untuk membesar-besarkannya."

Hachisuka tertawa lepas.

"Aruji akan mulai memanjangkan rambutnya kembali jika itu terjadi."

"Cih. Berisik."

Kogitsunemaru dan Midare saling berbagi pandangan.

Sepertinya, hanya beberapa yang tahu segala hal tentang Yamanbagiri.

.

.

.

Midare yang berkonsentrasi mengikuti gerak tangan Yamanbagiri dikejutkan oleh guru mengepangnya sendiri.

"Kau cepat tanggap, Midare,"

Midare mengerjapkan mata sebelum tersenyum lebar atas pujian tersebut.

"Terima kasih! YamaKu- _nii_ guru yang hebat!"

Sebuah senyuman kecil menjadi balasan, dan Midare diam-diam berharap Yamanbagiri lebih sering tersenyum untuk menghilangkan image 'Emo' nya.

"Setelah selesai, bisa langsung kau ikat, setelah itu, bisa kau hias sesukamu."

"Baik!"

Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada mengikuti Yagen mencari cacing untuk dibuat obat.

.

.

.

"...Aku berlebihan..."

"Tapi ini terlihat cantik!"

"Aku setuju dengan Midare."

"...bagaimana aku nanti melepasnya...?"

Yamanbagiri menarik tudungnya ke bawah.

Niat hanya mengepang sederhana, tapi malah bersanggul dengan kepangan kecil di depan.

Itu belum penyangga sanggul yang dipilihnya, berdekorasi bunga sakura dengan tetesan air mata emas.

Sedangkan Midare memilih untuk mencoba model kepang Sengo, dengan pilihan bunga sendiri tentu saja.

"Tinggal tarik dan lepas pitanya..." gumam Yamanbagiri, menjawab pertanyaan Kogitsunemaru.

"...segampang itukah?"

"Iya." Jawaban singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Sekarang waktunya menunjukkan kepada Ichi- _nii_!" seru Midare, menarik tangan Yamanbagiri. "Ayo! Hachisuka- _san_! Kogitsune- _san_!"

"M-Midare...!"

Daripada membuat Midare menangis, Yamanbagiri mau tak mau membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh _Tantou_ itu.

"ICHI- _NII_!"

Mereka menemukan Ichigo sedang menikmati teh bersama Tsurumaru, Uguisumaru, Mikazuki, dan Juzumaru.

Yamanbagiri kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, sudah selesai-!" ucapan Ichigo terpotong saat melihat kelinci percobaan adiknya.

"Sudah! Aku yang mengepang rambut Hachisuka- _san_!" tutur Midare yang cukup bangga akan hasil karyanya. "Tidak seindah YamaKu- _nii_ yang mengepang rambut Kogitsune- _san_ , tapi YamaKu- _nii_ bilang ini sangat bagus untuk pemula~!"

Semua mata menatap dua kelinci percobaan pelajaran mengepang rambut.

"Waaah! Akhirnya Yamanbagiri mengepang rambut selain milik Sengo!" suara khas rubah milik Nakigitsune terdengar. "Indah seperti biasanya!"

Yamanbagiri menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Ehhh!? _Oji-san_ tahu kalo YamaKu- _nii_ bisa mengepang rambut?!" Tuduh Midare, memanyunkan bibir bawahnya kearah Nakigitsune yang tiba dengan secarik kertas.

"Siapa yang tidak?" tanya Nakigitsune dengan senyuman jahil.

"Banyak orang," Balas Tsurumaru, menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Aku yakin tidak semua _uchigatana_ mengetahuinya. Izuminokami pasti akan menjadi salah satu pelanggan tetap Yamanbagiri jika mereka semua tahu."

Nakigitsune mengangkat bahu.

"Yaman tidak suka perhatian," jawabnya dengan penuh fakta. "Ayo, Yaman, kita ada tugas lain."

Yamanbagiri mengangguk paham, dan menepuk pelan kepala Midare agar dia berhenti merajuk.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengejarimu menjahit agar kau bisa membuat dan menghias pitamu sendiri, Midare." Ujarnya, sebelum mengikuti langkah Nakigitsune.

Meninggalkan Midare yang matanya terbuka lebar menuju arah punggungnya.

Hachisuka melirik ke arah Juzumaru saat ia sadar sang _Tachi_ yang dikenal tidak pernah membuka matanya, membuka matanya sedikit, juga ikut _melihat_ kearah Yamanbagiri.

"Hahaha~ apa _ani-sama_ akan kembali kepada Yamanbagiri untuk perawatan rambut?"

"...mungkin tidak sesering yang aku inginkan..."

* * *

Tok. Tok.

Yamanbagiri menoleh, terkejut mendapati Juzumaru di depan ruangan yang ia bagi dengan saudaranya.

"I...ya...?" tanya Yamanbagiri tidak yakin ingin mengizinkan _tachi_ ini masuk.

Ia masih malu soal tiga hari lalu.

"Bisa membantuku?" tanya Juzumaru dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku tak ingin rambutku mengganggu saat harus berhadapan dengan musuh."

Yamanbagiri terdiam.

"...jika kau tidak keberatan."

Juzumaru melangkah masuk.

"Tidak sama sekali."

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Juzumaru terkadang terlihat dengan model rambut yang sangat anggun.

* * *

 **:3**

 **JuzuNba ato apalah terserah menurut reader-san aja :DDDD**

 **Makasih yang udah mampir.**


End file.
